There is an increased need to expand optical fiber or cable in rooms of existing buildings, such as residential homes or commercial buildings, to provide data communication with electronic devices. A system and method that enables an installer to easily route optical fiber or cable to make connections that would be aesthetically pleasing in the home, while also protecting the connections, is desirable.